Waltz
by NeverEndingTragedies
Summary: Shake It Up Chicago will be hosting a special Waltz dance segment. Cece got paired up with Gunther to her dismay. Rocky gets paired up with Jason and Deuce will do anything to get his girl. Cece/Gunther Rocky/Deuce
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm going to write a new story since I'm not getting any reviews on my previous stories and I'm running out of ideas but I'll still try to update. **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own shake it up. It's that easy to understand right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

Rocky and I were heading off to the Shake it up Chicago set because Gary said there was an emergency meeting.

To be honest, I think all these meetings are a waste of time.

Why? You ask me… because Gary ends up talking about his new hairdo or new shoes.

Rocky and I were the last people to arrive at the set. Everyone was waiting for us.

"Ok, Everyone's here. I called you here because Shake It Up Chicago will be doing a special dance segment doing the Waltz. You may choose your partners of the opposite Gender. And Gunther and Tinka will not be allowed to do it together this time." Gary announced.

I wasn't really thrilled about the idea of the special dance segment because I could not do it with Rocky.

Everyone scrambled around the room to find their perfect dance partners but I just stood there.

Even Rocky was already partnered up with some guy named Jason.

But the worst part was that Gunther was the only guy without a partner and I had to be partnered up with him. How can this day get any worse?

* * *

><p><strong>Gunther's POV<strong>

Why Cece? Out of all the girls in Shake it Up Chicago and I have to be paired up with Cece.

You'll just have to get used to it. Wait, why am I speaking to myself?

"Hello Baybee!" I greeted in my usual way.

"Gunther, it's bad enough I have to be partnered with you. So don't push it!"

"Okay, Okay. Sorry. Sheesh…"

"I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad day."

"Same. Look, I'm really sorry I have to be your partner. No one wants to be my partner."

"It's Ok Gunther."

"Ok. When do you want to start practising for the Waltz?

"Tomorrow, maybe at 2?"

"Ok Cece. See you tomorrow."

Cece turned around and walked away to Rocky.

Did she hate me that much that she didn't even want to say goodbye to me?

I have to change that. I can't work with her if she hates me.

But how do I get her to not-hate me? It's going to be tough, but it's worth the try.

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky's POV<strong>

I'm really glad that I got paired up with Jason! He's really cute and I've had a crush on him for a month now.

But I really hope Cece will do fine with Gunther.

Speaking of Cece, here she comes now.

"Hey Cece. Sorry you had to be partnered with Gu-"

"No no no Rocky, its ok. Really. He's not that bad when he's not trying to annoy me actually."

"Oh.. ok… let's head back now. It's getting a little dark."

We walked back to the apartment building in awkward silence.

I wonder what's wrong with Cece today. She's not her usual self today. It must have been the fact that she had to be paired up with Gunther. Oh well.

We saw Deuce sitting on the steps of the apartment building, waiting for us.

"Hey Chicas, what was the emergency meeting all about?" he asked

"just a new dance segment with new partners." Cece said. "and guess what? I got partnered up with Gunther."

Deuce busted out laughing while Cece gave him the 'death' glare. I smacked him on the arm.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"For laughing at Cece" I smirked

"Fine. But who did you get partnered up with?"

"Jason!" I shouted with a smile on my face.

Deuce's face fell.

"that Jason that you had a crush on for a month now? Oh…. Ok…."

"What's wrong Deuce? I asked curiously

"Oh nothing. I'm just tired."

"yeah Rocky, I'm tired too. I should head up now. Goodnight Rocks!" added Cece

"Goodnight Guys… see you tomorrow!" I said

Cece and Deuce have been acting different today. Well I guess they're just really tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Deuce's POV<strong>

I went to my apartment, got changed and went to my bed.

Didn't Rocky realize that I like her?

I'm so jealous of that Jason guy. I have to figure out a way to get Rocky before Jason does.

But how do I do that? I fell asleep after countless and pointless times of thinking how to get my girl.

I woke up at 3am after a dream that gave me a great idea of how to get her.

This is going to be a perfect plan to get her.

**End of Chapter 1! Was it good? I really need reviews to encourage me to keep writing. So please guys, please review! I will really appreciate them :) I accept both negative and positive reviews so I can write better. Thanks for reading! Should I continue btw? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, the alerts and the favourites! I really appreciate them!  
>If you did those things, let me just tell you… YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! :D Ok, on with the story!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up… easy enough to understand?**

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

I woke up to the burning sensation on my forehead and hands. I was freezing and hot and the same time. Am I sick?

No I cant be. I need to practise for my dance later. It's only 7am when my mom just came in through the door.

"Good morning Sweetheart. I'm going for work now. Love you!" Georgia said.

"Love you too. Wait, mom. I think I'm sick."

She grabbed a thermometer and stuck it in to my mouth.

"Cece, you need to rest. I know you have to practise your dance later but I'm not going to let you do that. Rest well."

And with that, she left my room. Surprisingly, Flynn entered my room and asked me a question I didn't think I would hear from him.

"Hey Cece, are you ok? I heard you're not feeling well."

"I'm ok Flynn. Thanks for asking." I smiled at him

"Well in that case, Can you fry me some bacon?"

My jaw dropped and I glared at him. Wow, even when I'm sick, he bugs me.

"No Flynn, fry yourself some bacon, I need to rest so don't disturb me."

"Fine!" He left the room. A few minutes later, the smell of bacon filled the whole house.

He came into my room with a plate of bacon and eggs. He arranged them into a shape of a smiley face.

"Here. Umm." Flynn Hesitated. "I saved some for you. Get well soon big sis."

"Awww, thanks so much Flynn. I'm sorry I got mad at you just now." I gave him a quick hug.

"Nah, it's ok. If you can't finish your bacon, don't forget to call me!" he shouted as he closed my door.

I was starving and managed to finish the whole plate in 3 minutes. That was fast… I put the plate on my bedside table and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunther's POV<strong>

I was walking to Cece's apartment when I saw a huge teddy bear in a shop nearby.

I was thinking of buying it for Cece…

to get along with her. It was so cute I just had to buy it. I was going to pay for the bear when I saw a mini version

of that bear. I think I'll get one for Tinka too! I asked the staff to gift wrap Cece's bear while Tinka's bear

to be in a big ribbon. I was outside Cece's apartment door.

I felt nervous for some reason but managed to knock on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

"'I'LL GET IT MOM! I MEAN, I'LL GET IT CECE!" I woke up hearing my little brother shouting.

Oh My gosh… Gunther's here already?

I tried to get up but I couldn't. I felt too weak. Then I heard a knock on my room door.

"Cece, It's me Gunther."

"I'll be there in a sec"

Somehow, Gunther noticed something wrong with my voice.

"Cece, are you ok? Are you sick? You sound really sick?"

"No Gunther! I'm fine. It's ok."

He didn't buy it and opened the door. He saw me laying down on the bed, weak.

"Cece, why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"Sorry Gunther, I fell asleep and forgot to tell you about it."

"It ok. I got you something by the way…"

He handed me something wrapped in a cute wrapper. I had a feeling it was a bear.

It was so sweet of him. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Aww thanks Gunther! Is it a bear?"

"Yeah it is… How'd you guess?"

"It's pretty obvious Gunther!" I hit him on the arm playfully

"get well soon Cece. Do you want me to stay here or leave?"

"Well, I kinda feel lonely here, and Rocky's out practising with Jason, so can you please stay?"

He gave me a sweet smile. "Of course Cece, I'll take care of you."

I shot him a smile and soon fell asleep while he sat on a chair next to my bed.

**Gunther's POV**

Cece was fast asleep and I found myself staring at her.

I have to admit, she looks so cute when she's asleep, but still cuter when she's smiling.

I leaned closer and stroked her hair away from her forehead.  
><strong>(Haha did you think he was going to kiss her? NOO :D)<strong>

There was this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I just couldn't describe.

But what was it?

That's when I fell asleep with my hand on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys! Was it good enough that I should continue?<br>**

**And I really want to thank all those people who favorited, alerted or reviewed.  
><strong>

**It really encourages me to continue! And you guys are really awesome!**

**Please don't forget to review! And sorry for the many changes in POVs.  
><strong>

**Its just me :)  
><strong>

**And sorry I haven't been Updating so much… You know… School and homework…  
><strong>

**So before you click anywhere else, click the review button below :)  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the new reviews, favourites and alerts. But maybe a little more reviews might help. Anyways I will be asking for your opinions later and I hope to get answers from you guys in reviews. Ok on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I think everyone's getting annoyed with this thing…. But I don't own Shake it up…**

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

I woke up that night after falling asleep and noticed that Gunther hasn't left my side.

I felt something on my hand and noticed it was his hand. I tried to pull my hand out slowly

So I would not wake him up.

Unfortunately, he woke up when I was trying to get out of bed.

"Cece…. Are you… feelin better?"

"Yes Gunther I am… I think you should head home now, It's getting really late."

I took a quick glance at the clock and noticed it was 11:54pm.

"Oh yeah, I should get go-"

"Gunther, I cant let you go home alone.. not now… Stay for the night, you can sleep on the couch."

"No, it's ok Cece. I can take care of myself."

"Gunther, I know we don't really like each other that much but no… you have to stay."

"well, if you insist. I'll tell Tinka while you call you mother."

My mom was working both day and night shift. You know, for extra cash.

I could have sworn I smelt Caffeine in her breath this morning.

I told her that Gunther was staying over and the reason why while I heard Gunther talking on the phone with Tinka.

I got him some blankets and a pillow and took off to my room.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes.<p>

I jumped out of bed and walked to the kitchen where I saw Gunther frying some Bacon.

"morning Gunther… You didn't have to cook breakfast for us. Thank you!"

"I normally cook breakfast back home.. I feel like there's something missing if I don't cook breakfast."

"CECE! I SMELL BACON! YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO FRY SOME UP FOR M- Oh it was just Gunther." Flynn shouted as he stepped out of his room.

After breakfast, Flynn decided to go over to Henry's house while me and Gunther stayed to practise for the Waltz.

We practised for 2 hours straight. It didn't turn out so well.

First of all, Gunther kept messing up and accidentally stepped on my feet.

Second, he kept staring into my eyes with his ocean blue eyes.

It's not easy to concentrate on dancing if you look into those eyes, you know.

My foot was throbbing in pain but we continued practising until he stepped on me again.

I really couldn't take the pain so I screamed at him.

"Gunther! Why do you keep stepping on me? What's with you today? I thought you were a great dancer!"

"I Can't take it Cece! I Can't do it with you! I'm backing out!"

"Why Gunther? Why! Why do you always have to make my life miserable? Even through dancing? Can we just put aside our differences for this ONE time?"

"No Cece… I Cant…"

"WHY? Why cant you just tell me?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU! OK! I LIKE YOU CECE! THERE I SAID IT!"

That's when he stormed out of my apartment without looking back.

I stood there speechless. I managed to blurt out a whisper.

"_Gunther…" _was all that came out.

I figured I could sleep all these thoughts away so I went to take a shower, get dressed and head to bed.

I plopped onto my bed and beside me was the now unwrapped bear that Gunther had bought for me.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Why did I feel something in the pit of my stomach when he said he liked me?

Why do I feel the emptiness inside me when he's not around.

I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>It was 7am and I noticed my window open. I walked over to the window and was overcome with confusion.<p>

Then I looked back at my bed where I found a note on the bear's arm.

I opened it up and read it

* * *

><p><em>Dear Cece,<em>

_I just wanted to clear things up. I have been hiding this for about a month now._

_I love you. I love every little thing about you._

_I love your cute smile, your magical eyes and the sound of your beautiful voice._

_I love your gentle touch and I love the warmth_

_I feel when I'm by your side._

_I can't stop thinking about you when we are apart._

_You give me butterflies when you look at me with those gorgeous eyes._

_You complete me._

_You mean the world to me._

_I know you probably won't feel the same way, but I'm not ready to face you yet._

_Until I'm back, I hope you won't forget about me._

_Love,_

_Gunther_

* * *

><p><em>This could not be happening…<em>

I went to the Hessenheffer's apartment and knocked on their door. I would not take the risk of ringing their doorbell.

Tinka answered the door.

"Tinka, is Gunther here?"

"No… isn't he with you?"

"No…"

I passed her the letter that Gunther left me.

"He must have run away!"

"Nooo…." I said sarcastically.

"Cece, this is no time for playing jokes. Come in, I have to talk to you."

I noticed their place was less sparkly than the last time I came here.

"Cece, can I just ask you whether you like my brother back?"

"well honestly Tinka… I have no idea."

"Cece, you have to find out your feelings for him. And when you do, come find me. I think I know where he is."

"Tinka, I get butterflies when he's around. I always get lost in his amazing ocean blue eyes. I feel complete with him around. I'm just not sure how I really feel about him."

"Well in that case, he normally goes to the waterfall and the lake by the hills when he needs to think about stuff. It's about a 40 minute drive from here. I suggest you go now."

"Thank you Tinka. Thank you so much!"

I gave Tinka a big hug and went out of their apartment.

Now, to find Gunther….

* * *

><p><strong>So guys! How was it? Cliff Hangers are awesome!<strong>

** I couldn't help myself and I needed them to know about each other's feelings :D I need reviews please :)  
><strong>

**And I just wanted to ask whether you want Reuce moments on 1 chapter itself or both Gece and Reuce moments in 1 chapter. **

**I have been doing mostly Gece in 1 chapter.**

**I need your opinion guys! Please tell me in a review!**

**Don't forget guys! The more you review, the faster I update :)  
>Until the next Chapter! CIAO~<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for not updating because I had to study for my tests.**

**Ok on with the story! Thanks for the reviews and the alerts and favourites by the way!**

**Disclaimer: What am I doing here if I own Shake it up? Wouldn't I be writing the script?**

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

I took the cab to the hills and true enough, it was really a 40 minute drive.

I could hear the waterfalls and it was really peaceful here.

But, I heard someone playing the guitar.

I slowly approached the sound and saw a blonde guy playing it.  
>(In shake it up, up and away, he knows how to play the ukulele. I figured if he can play the ukulele, then he could play the guitar.)<p>

His back was facing me when I slowly approached him and sat next to him.

I saw shock in his face when he noticed me, but it turned to sadness.

We sat there in an awkward silence until I decided to break it.

"So…. You like me?"

"… um.. yeah…" He hesitated.

"but why did you run away from it Gunther?"

"because I know you would never feel the same after everything I've done to you."

"but you didn't even ask me how I felt before you ran off…"

"I was just afraid of rejection, Cece."

He looked away to avoid eye contact.

"But you didn't ask me about what I feel…"

He swerved his head and gave me the curious look.

"What do you mean, Cece?"

"well, when you figure it out. Come to me and I will answer your question."

I gave him a wink before getting up and slowly walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunther's POV<strong>

It took me a 10 seconds to figure out what she was talking about.

"WAIT CECE!" I got up and quickly put my guitar down.

I'm not really sure, but I think she wanted me to ask her out properly.

Here goes nothing… I have to face my fears.

"Umm.. well… uh.. will you.. go… out… um.. with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

She flashed me that smile that melted me on the inside.

I gave her a smile and asked her to come back with me.. to help me with my guitar skills.

Well I didn't really know what to do… and I wanted her to stay.

But a thought rushed into my mind. The shake it up dance segment was in 6 days.

"Cece, I think we should practise for the dance…"

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot about that… hmm.. since we're here, maybe we should practise here?"

"Good idea, I brought my ipod with me."

I was heading to my bag near the lake by the waterfalls to set up my ipod when I was pushed in the water.

"Not before you have fun!" She laughed at me.

"Nice try… but I wont be alone in here for long."

I got out of the lake and chased her. When I finally caught up with her, I picked her up bridal style and jumped into the lake.

"NOO GUNTHER! The water's so cold!"

"Serves you right! You little fiery red head!"

That's when I realized I was lost in her hazel brown eyes.

"Uhh Gunther? I think we should get started.."

"Oh… yeah… sure…"

We danced in the water for about an hour.

No stepping on each other's feet, no thoughts in my mind.

We sat down on the grass near the lake. I was playing my guitar and she was just watching.

We watched the sunset together. The view was awesome here in the hills.

After that, we took a cab to her apartment. During the ride, she fell asleep with her head on my lap.

When we reached her apartment building, I payed the taxi driver and carried Cece to her apartment.

I struggled to knock on the door with Cece in my hands but managed to do it.

"I"LL GET IT MOM!"

Flynn opened the door and he was alone. Why did he have to yell like that?

"Hi Flynn… I'm just going to drop off your sister."

"Oh… why aren't you wearing any sparkly clothes today?"

"Even I don't know why little dude."

"ok just lay her on the couch, I'll wake her up later. Bye…"

I laid her down on the couch like her little brother ordered me to and went home.

I slowly opened the door to my apartment and saw Tinka sitting on the couch watching TV.

Her eyes widened when she turned her head to me and soon I was tackled with a big hug.

"Gunther! Where have you been? Mama, Papa and I have been so worried!"

"Up the hill?"

"Aha! I knew it! Looks like Cece was successful in getting you to come back! The fact that you two like each other disgusts me, but anything or anyone that makes my twin happy, will make me happy!"

"Wait, you know?"

"Yes. Cece came here early in the morning to find you."

"And you told her?"

"Of course! It is very romantic! But I am very jealous of Cece because she would be spending more time with you… goodnight brother twin. I would be sleeping now because I need my sleep for school tomorrow!

She had a point. If I start dating Cece, I will have less time to go with Tinka. I dialled a number on my phone.

"Hey Ty! Can you please go out with my sister again?"

"Yeah sure!"

"How much do you want now?"

"nah its ok dude… Keep the money…"

"so you want to go out with my sister?"

"I actually enjoyed my first date with her.. I was just looking for another opportunity to go out with her again. Thanks dude! Gotta go.. See you in School tomorrow!"

I think my plan might just work… Ty and Tinka… that's kinda cute… well I gotta go sleep now…

* * *

><p><strong>Deuce's POV<strong>

A few days have passed and I have been working my butt off trying to learn how to dance. My cousin was a dancer last time and I have been taking dance lessons from her.

I figured maybe learning how to dance was the first step to impress Rocky.

I hope that Jason guy doesn't stand in my way.

I'm going to be performing tomorrow at Crusty's after school and I asked Ty to come and invite Rocky, Cece, Gunther and Tinka.

I'm going to add something at the end… It will be the biggest surprise to Rocky.

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

I woke up to a text from Rocky saying that she couldn't walk with me to school because Jason was walking her to school.

That guy is stealing the time I have with my best friend!

I guess I'll have to walk to school alone then.

I got ready, showered, got dressed, cooked bacon for Flynn… and me… but mostly Flynn.. and headed out of my apartment building.

I started walking to the substation when I heard a car horn.

Was that Gunther? Driving? At this age? He's only 15!

"Hey Cece! Need a ride?"

"why are you driving? You're too young! And how'd you get a car?"

"1, in the old country, we're allowed to drive at this age. I went there for vacation and earned my driver's licence while I was there. 2, I'm royalty… remember?"

"Aww thanks Gunther! That was so sweet of you… and yeah sure I guess I need a ride.."

I gave him a small kiss on his cheek and saw him blush profusely.

"Umm… Le-let's go.."

"where's Tinka by the way?"

"Oh Ty walked her to school this morning. I was bored so I decided to pass by here to see if you needed a ride."

"Oh.. and great timing!"

We drove in awkward silence and soon reached school. We walked through the halls and soon joined the rest of the gang.

But Jason was there. I'm starting to hate that guy…

"Hey guys, can you head to Crusty's later after school?" Ty asked.

"what for?" Rocky asked curiously.

"You'll see.." Ty said mysteriously.

All of us agreed and went our separate ways to class

School went by fast and I headed outside to meet the gang. Everyone was in Gunther's car except for Rocky who was going with Jason. I haven't seen Deuce for the whole day.

I guess I'll be seeing him later.

When we reached crusty's, we sat at a table near a small stage. I think Ty reserved that table for us.

When we ordered what we wanted, the lights went dim and music started playing.

A guy with a mask came up with a few back up dancers and started dancing. He looked pretty good and the dance moves were pretty complicated. It was a really good performance.

"hey Cece! Look at that guy move! I think he's been practicing really hard!" rocky shouted struggling through the loud music.

"I Know right? He's pretty good… but not as good as us!" I smiled evilly.

She gave a small giggle and laid her head on Jason's shoulder.

"Wait, are you two dating?" Tinka asked.

"Yeah we are! I forgot to tell you… but SURPRISE!"

"Oh boy… this is not good…" ty said

The music stopped and the dancer slowly took off his mask. DEUCE?

I didn't know he could dance that well…

Deuce then pulled down a banner that said:

_**Rocky Blue ~ Will you be my girlfriend? **_

Rocky looked really shocked as Deuce slowly walked to her.

Jason stood up with an angry look on his face and shouted at Deuce.

"DUDE! SHE'S MY GIRL!"

Jason then took Rocky by her wrist and dragged her out of the restaurant.

Oh boy… 2 guys… fighting over my best friend? THIS IS BAD….

I saw a tear roll down Deuce's face as he sat down next to Ty.

"I messed up… Messed up real bad…" was all he could say.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I decided to end it with a little cliffy… <strong>

**thanks for the reviews, favorites and the subscriptions! I really appreciate them! **

**A few of you guys requested for some Tynka and Reuce moments and more will be coming!**

**And you people will just have to wait for that before there's any Gece interaction :D**

**Before you click away, please click review below! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know most of your probably want to kill me now so Sorry guys for not updating but here comes a one! And I haven't been getting many reviews and I really need them to encourage me to write more.. And guys, I've been facing Writer's block so if you guys want to, you can give me ideas :) **

**PS: Please read My author's note at the end.. I need your opinions…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up. But if you would like to know what I own, 1 of them is a squirrel… :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky's POV<strong>

So there I was, being dragged out of Crusty's by Jason. I couldn't move, speak or talk. I was just stunned.

My wrists were starting to hurt from Jason's strong grip. He kept pulling me… No words… Just pure anger on his face.

Then it hit me hard. I didn't like Jason. Jason is so abusive and he doesn't care about me. He's always trying to steal me away from Cece. I can't do this anymore. He isn't even my boyfriend. We just went on 2 dates and now he's treating me like he owns me.

"Jason… My wrists are hurting! Stop pulling me!"

"No Rocky! I will pull you wherever I want, whenever I want! You're my girlfriend and I have the right to pull you away from that stupid bastard!"

"Am I really, Jason? You didn't even ask me to be your girlfriend!  
>All we did was go on two dates and now you act like you own me!<br>And Deuce? He is not stupid! He treats me like a princess! He's been one of my best friends since I was young. You're just the biggest jerk I've ever met!  
>And don't bother even going for the special dance segment on Saturday…. Because I QUIT!"<p>

Anger was pouring out of me. I couldn't control myself… I really didn't want to see Jason again. I turned to walk away from him but he grabbed me by my left shoulder. It hurt so bad.

"you're not going anywhere! You are going to be my girlfriend whether you like it or not!"

This time, I heard something in his voice. The rage… the fury… I was afraid….

**Deuce's POV**

Lots of thoughts were running in my head. It all seemed like a marathon in my head. I didn't know how to face Rocky… I'd be seeing her at school… her apartment building… She's already in my mind! She's been in my dreams for years.. I cant get my mind off of her… I love her… But I cant tell her that.

I left Crusty's… I didn't care whether my friends were still there… or whether I still had to work.

I just needed to rest…

Maybe I'll forget everything… tomorrow…. Or the day after that… it goes on… until… forever…

I should have made my move years ago.. before Jason even moved to Chicago…  
>If I did, Rocky and I would be-<p>

My thoughts were interrupted by a ear piercing scream… I could recognise the voice.

It was Rocky's.

I ran as fast as I could.. Using my hearing senses to find where her beautiful voice was coming from.

It was from Jason's car. The engines started and the car sped away. I panicked and hopped onto the Crusty's delivery vehicle.

I would rather take that than my old fashioned bike… It would be embarrassing trying to chase a car with a bike…

I stepped on the Gas panel and sped after the car…

After a few turns and stoplights, making sure I keep my distance from the car, we stopped at an alley that was deep into the city where nobody would go to.

I had a bad feeling about this….

**Cece's POV**

* * *

><p>Rocky and Jason left… Followed by Deuce. And I think Ty and Tinka went out on a date or something.<p>

So that means it was only me and Gunther.

There were about 4 more days to the special dance segment and Gunther and I have only covered one quarter of the song. We haven't even shopped for our clothes yet.

I was getting too frustrated… I just needed to practise…

"Gunther… Can we please, please, please practise for our dance now?"

I gave him my best puppy dog face..  
>it kinda worked on him… but not enough to get him to budge.<p>

"Cece… Relax… We still have 4 days. I made plans for today."

"You mean… on a date?"

"Yes. Our first real date." He gave me that smile I couldn't resist.

I was screaming on the inside. I was so happy! I think he might have heard me squeal a little because he smirked at me…

Well I have to tell Rocky! And Deuce and Ty! Wait… I forgot that we haven't told anyone about "us" other than Tinka.

"So will you go on a date with me?"

"Oh… uh… yeah sure"

"Great! Pick you up at 4:30? Oh and it will be somewhere near the ocean… so make sure you wear something appropriate." He smiled at me before leaving.

So I guess I would be walking home then…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok… so what did you think? It was not my best because I had a major writer's block.<br>I know it's short.. but I'll try to make the next chapter longer :) **

**This story is going to be mostly Gece… a little of Reuce and a very slight hint of Tynka.**

**So Guys… I'm just going to ask for your opinion. Would you like Gece' first date in the next chapter? Reuce's Confrontation or Tynka? Maybe I could merge them all in one chapter but it's up to you guys so please review :) **

**Till the next chapter! Bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! I know… It took me long to update. Well I'm really sorry… been really busy lately and I only got to touch my computer around 10 at nights… I got 3 reviews on my previous chapter and I'm really happy that you guys spend some time to review… When I get reviews, I feel that people are reading my stories.. so please guys… review… They are very much appreciated :) **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the story… But I would love to buy shake it up some day :)**

**Deuce's POV**

I'm still standing here, waiting for the right time to strike and help Rocky. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I have to save Rocky no matter what.

I watch as Jason screams at her, Rocky struggling to get out of his grip.

I watch as they continue their conflict, waiting and waiting... Then I heard Jason scream at Rocky as she took a sip on her red steel water bottle and spit at him.

Jason was fuming and raised his hand, clenched it and punched Rocky's Abdomen.  
>Rocky was in pain and I couldn't stand watching her like that.<p>

Jason grabbed her head and forcefully kissed her. That's when I lost it… I ran to him and gave him a taste of his medicine.

He turned at the sound of running feet. A body ran into him as he stood there. He hit the floor with a thundering crash. Moans and groans of pain escaped his lips as I punched him on his left jaw.

Blood started dripping from his nose as my knuckles swished past his face.

"Don't ever come near Rocky again! YOU HEAR ME?"

He struggled under me as I threw one last punch to his eye.

I stood up and found Rocky curled into a ball, crying.. I turned around but Jason wasn't there anymore. I helped her up and drove her to her apartment, accompanying her to her living room. No one's home…

"Rocky, are you ok? Where are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine.. Just a little sore.."

Another awkward silence…

"Thank you… Deuce… If you hadn't been there, who knows what would've happened to me?"

"No it's nothing.. really."

"He stole my first kiss… That jerk stole my first kiss"

I started grinning and chuckling, earning me a glare from Rocky.

"Why are you laughing? Just because you dated Dina doesn't mean you can laugh at me! I don't think you even remember your first kiss."

"Well Rocky… You got it all wrong. He didn't steal your first kiss!" I said still chuckling.

"Yes he did! You saw it with your own eyes!"

"Nope! Remember, when we were still 10, you were at my house after you and Cece came over? After Cece left, I was running and accidentally banged into the wall?"

"It does ring a bell…"

"You still don't remember? My lips were swelling up after I bumped onto the wall and you asked me whether you could do anything to help you? And I asked you to kiss me on the lips?"

"and I gladly gave it to you… I remember now."

"T hat was also my first kiss Rocky, the best one I've gotten in my entire life"

"Oh… Now that I think of it.. I'm surprised you actually remembered your first kiss" Rocky giggled.

"Hey! I told you… I t was the best I've ever gotten!"

"Well.. I don't know if I want to be in a relationship right now… after what happened."

"But we're still friends right?"

"yes! Of course! Maybe if it goes well, Maybe a little more than friends."

"So is flirting allowed?"

"Don't push it, Martinez!" She chuckled at me.

I smiled at her and left her apartment.

**Cece's POV**

I was rummaging through my closet to find an outfit which was suitable for the beach like how Gunther said.

After throwing lots of clothes behind me, I found a sundress which I never wore before. It was old but it still looked new.

Well, might as well try it on right?

I looked at myself In the mirror. "I would so date you!"

…

Waiting for Gunther is extremely boring. He's 10 minutes late! Ughh I cant believe him!

I heard the doorbell and ran straight to the door to open it.

It was just some guy trying to get my attention. He kept talking and talking, what's wrong with him?

I shut the door in his face after he started talking about his goldfish. Lame…

That's when I got lost in a pair of ocean blue eyes. Gunther..

"You're late!" I snapped back to reality.

"Fashionably late, of course."

Fashionably late? He's only wearing a pair of beige beach shorts and a white button down beach shirt and was only buttoned half way down. I got a glimpse of his toned body.

Forget about trying to date myself! Dating him would be much better! Which I've already accomplished! Go Cece! Go Cece!

"Like what you see?" He smirked at me

"Let me ask you the same question."

"Well of course I do. You're the most beautiful person in the world! Aside from me, of course."

I giggled and playfully smacked his arm.

"Oww! What was that for?" He pouted with mock hurt.

"For being so gorgeous."

He kissed my cheek and carried me down my apartment building to his car, whispering in my ear that I'm the most beautiful girl in the world.

The blood crept up my cheek and I didn't try to hide it.

I sat at the passenger seat and turned on the radio. During the whole trip, Gunther and I were head-bobbing to songs and sang along with them. Awesome way to start up a date!

Gunther parked his car at the car park and brought a beach blanket along.

We were at the far end of the beach and there were only a couple of people here. Gunther layed out the beach blanket and we layed down on it. My head on his chest and his arm around me.  
>Very comfortable indeed.<p>

I finally found out his intentions; to watch the sunset with "The most beautiful girl" in the world.

A dream come true for both of us. But where's the food? A picnic maybe? But no… No food.

"Gunther, I love the view and all.. but any chance we're going to eat? Like a picnic or something?"

"I didn't prepare a picnic."

"So we're not going to eat?"

"Oh we are… just be patient little red."

Watching the sunset on the first date with a cute boy, more than I ever asked for. After watching the beautiful and romantic sunset, We went a little further down and I saw faint lights.

As we got closer, there were candles everywhere. Dinner on the table. The aroma of the food got me excited. Like a gentleman, Gunther pulled my chair out and waited for me to sit on it and went to his seat.

"So you still want that picnic Cece? I can go to the shop now and order some sandwiches."

I laughed at his sarcastic remarks. "Sure why not? I'm not in the mood for steak anyway." I shot back playing with the juicy steak on my plate."

We shared looks and burst out laughing. I love people with a sense of humor!

After dinner, I just admired the beauty of the setting of this date. Best first date ever!

We were walking back to the car park when everything went black. I felt a thud, probably because I fell.

"Cece! Stay with me! Come on Cece!"

That was the last thing I heard until everything went silent.

**Cliff Hanger! I just love those :D So I've been getting lack of reviews, have no idea why. But review if not i will kill Cece! Save her precious life people! -Evil Smirk-**

**Well i'm not gonna kill her but if i dont get reviews i'm gonna torture her. Mwahahahaha! So review to save her!  
><strong>


End file.
